bloodlines
by ladyTpower
Summary: This is a crossover between Miranda and Lucifer. Gary Preston (for the people who don't know also played by the amazing Tom Ellis) and Lucifer both receive a letter that turns their world upside down. Does Gary want to know his real father and what about him being the actual devil? How was the devil able to make Gary's mom pregnant and how is Chloe going to react at all of this?
1. My dad isn't my real father

AN/ This is a crossover between Miranda and Lucifer! I don't own anything familiar. I just play with them. In this story, Gary is still married to Miranda and is set after season 4 of Lucifer the only difference is that Lucifer never went to hell and he and Chloe are together. People who know my stories, know I run away from the canon from time to time.

Enjoy my muse her new idea.

Hugs LadyTpower

**Chapter 1**

Gary was writing the new menu for the week to come while Clive stood at his place behind the bar drying some glasses. They both looked up when the mailman entered the restaurant.

"Goodmorning!" the man said not looking up from the letters in his hands.

"Morning Joe," Clive answered cheerfully.

"Morning Joe, anything special today?" Gary asked his arms crossed over his papers.

"Only one letter, I know you live next door now Gary but I saw Miranda coming into the shop and she told me that you had left early to the restaurant and I need your signature for this one," Joe said looking up from his letters for the very first time now.

"A letter? Who would send me a letter?" Gary asked curiously while he took the clipboard from Joe and signed the required paper before taking the envelope from the older man.

"Do you want to drink something before you go?" Clive asked the mailman.

"Sorry, Clive I don't have time today, maybe tomorrow," Joe said putting the clipboard away.

"Bye guys!" He said before walking out not waiting for a reaction.

Clive walked towards the corner of the bar where Gary sat looking at the letter in shock.

"Who is it from?" Clive asked curiously.

Clive and Gary were good friends and talked a lot about their problems with each other. When Gary fought with Miranda, Clive was the one he turned to or when Clive had problems with his husband he would always turn to Gary. This time though his boss didn't answer, he kept looking at the letter like it held some earth-shattering secret. He would soon find out how right he was.

Gary threw the letter in Clive's direction and jumped from his chair without saying one word. His facial expression saying enough for Clive. The barman took the letter and started reading while he heard Gary throwing with pots and pans. His boss was pissed and the reason couldn't be else than the letter he received.

_Dear son, _

_I know that you have a hard time right now with the death of your father a year ago but I have a confession to make and I couldn't find the courage to tell you this in person. That is the reason for writing you this letter. If you don't want to speak to me after this I will completely understand it but I can no longer keep this quiet. _

_It happened nine months before you were born. Your father and I had a large fight, I was planning on getting drunk that night but I found a listening ear with a stranger and from one thing came another. _

_Gary, know that this letter is really hard for me to write because I know how much you loved your father but the truth is he isn't your biological father. It's something I never told him. _

_The reason I am telling you now is that you have the right to know the truth. _

_I will answer any questions you might have. I love you son, that is something that will never change. _

_Please forgive me._

_Lots of love _

_Your mom. _

Clive now understood why Gary had reacted this way. His father was his god. Although they often talked about problems he knew that this was far worse than some fight with his wife. Clive also was fully aware of the fact that if he showed his face in the kitchen he would be hit by a large pan of some sort.

He took his cellphone out of his pocket, he needed the only one who could get him to calm him down.

'_Garonado destroying the kitchen, help required to calm it down again, thank you!' _ Clive hoped that Miranda could be here soon. The thoughts had just left his mind when he heard the coatrack going down with a familiar, "I am fine!" behind it. Miranda had fallen over the coat rack as soon as she came running inside. Falling on the floor.

"What's wrong? Is he busy with renovations?" she asked trying to talk above the noise coming from the kitchen.

"Please, Miranda, calm him down, before people think that another war had started or when he really will have to buy another kitchen," Clive said folding his hands together with a begging expression on his face.

"Oh alright! I will go to the frontline of the war!" Miranda sighed deeply. She walked behind the bar and into the kitchen, a kitchen pot nearly hitting her.

"I come in peace!" Miranda yelled with her hands in the air.

Gary placed both of his hands on one of the cabinets and bowed his head. This was the first silence came from the kitchen in over five minutes.

"Why don't you tell me what got you so upset this morning?" Miranda asked softly walking towards him. Gary turned towards his wife and placed his head on her shoulder. Having a six feet 1 large wife had its benefits when you weren't small yourself.

"I received a letter today," Gary said holding his wife close before he continued, "My dad isn't my real father. My mom had cheated on him at the start of their marriage."

"Did your mother tell you who your father is?" Miranda asked caressing her husband over his back.

Gary shook his head in no, "only that she hadn't met him before that night. I am not sure I want to know. Even I don't know if I want to hear her ever again."

"You're hurt now, I understand but please give her a chance to explain it to your face to face. Let's go to her. I will be at your side. If it was me I would want to know where I do come from. Not to betray my father by heart but just to know where my roots are." Miranda said lovingly

"You can be right, I can decide after I heard her story. We will leave in the morning." Gary said before he placed his forehead against Miranda's letting his tears run over his cheeks he knew he didn't have to pretend to be alright when he wasn't. One of the things he loved about his wife.


	2. What are you wearing on this picture?

**Chapter 2: **

_**Los Angeles **_

"Lucifer, honey, are you home?" Chloe yelled while she walked out of the elevator and inside the penthouse above Lux. She knew that she better had called first but she was a little worried about him. She hadn't heard of him after he had decided to stay on earth for her and try to manage hell from Lux with a manager of some sort who had earned his loyalty and the right to come to earth if something was wrong.

"I am out here, love." Lucifer reacted but she heard a vague sound of sadness in his voice. Did he regret staying on earth for her? Chloe sighed and walked towards the balcony. She found her devil watching over the town beneath him. The view had always a calming effect on the devil.

"What's wrong, my little devil? Do you regret staying on earth for me?" Chloe asked a little worried.

Lucifer turned towards her now, "What makes you think that I regret staying here? Chloe, I love you for so long, this is a dream come true."

Chloe let out a deep breath that she didn't know she was holding, "It's just that you didn't answer my messages. I am sorry but I just don't want to lose you Lucifer." Chloe said walking towards him and find herself held tight towards her boyfriend's chest. Lucifer placed his index finger underneath her chin and lifted it so that she was forced to look at him, "Never doubt about my love for you, Chloe. I know I made mistakes in the past but you managed something that no one ever managed before. You made me see that even the devil can be loved for who he is. You are the morningstar in my life, detective."

Chloe smiled, who would have thought that the devil could be so sweet and romantic but Lucifer wasn't finished yet, "The reason I didn't answer is that the call service is rather poor in hell."

Chloe laughed now still in his embrace her chin on his chest looking up, "You just sounded so sad just now." Lucifer sighed now, he had planned to tell Chloe about the letter that he received but he just didn't know how to bring it up.

"I received a letter today." He said his voice suddenly said again while he gave Chloe the envelope.

Chloe took the envelope with confusion all over her face. What could be so sad? She opened the letter and was startled when a photo fell out of the letter. She picked the picture from the floor, "What are you wearing on this picture?" She quipped.

"Please my love, I have more style than this man. No this isn't me but the letter will explain everything." Lucifer said a little vaguely.

Chloe opened the letter,

'_Dear Lucifer, _

_I don't know if you remember me but we met forty years ago in a bar in the United Kingdom. I found your address on the internet, this isn't easy to write you this but you left me with a gift that night, our son Gary. There should be a photo inside the envelope together with a photo of how I looked at that time. My husband never knew about my one-night stand with you and was not aware that Gary wasn't his flesh and blood. I write you this because my husband died a year ago and I finally found the courage to tell my son the truth. I don't do this for money or to gain a name for myself but I want to warn you that he may be going to look for you, the moment I will reveal who his father is. _

_The only thing I want to ask you is for you to give him a chance to know his true heritage. _

_I never regret that night with you and I hope you won't regret it either now. _

_Lots of love _

_Emily _

Chloe looked in the envelope and found an old picture of a beautiful dark-haired woman, "Is it possible that he is your son, Lucifer?" Chloe asked curiously

"Not in my normal state of mind but I know I felt down about that period, it had been the darkest time of my existence. I had doubts about everything so I came to earth for some vacation and to put my mental state back to normal so that I could rule again. Your not a good king of hell when you doubt a lot. I met Emily the first night on earth and she had a huge fight with the husband so we listened to each other and ended up in the bedroom at the end of the night. That is the only way I can think off that it could have happened." Lucifer sighed.

Chloe walked towards the balcony now, "I know you hate children but you are telling me that we wouldn't be able to have children together?" Chloe asked with sadness in her voice, she would have wanted a little devil of her own.

"You…? You want children with me?" Lucifer couldn't believe it, this beautiful creature who already loved him wanted a child with him.

"My dear Chloe, I can father a child if I should wish but why would you have a child with the devil?" Lucifer asked confused.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" Chloe said turning back towards her boyfriend.

"Although I despise the little creatures, I can't refuse anything you ask me, my love. The only thing I ask you is to think this through, I have no idea how I will do it as a father." Lucifer said softly.

"We all have to learn how to be a parent, honey and I trust you with Trixie and she is still alive so you are not doing it so bad and Trixie adores you," Chloe said lovingly smiling at the man who broke down her walls in her heart and made her believe in love again.

Lucifer just smiled at her.

"Does she know that you are the actual devil?" Chloe asked suddenly

"I have always been honest to everyone but you know very good how much people believe a word I say. I never showed her so she probably doesn't know she brought a half celestial being to this plane." Lucifer said softly

"You can't deny that he looks like you though so there is no doubt that he is your son. What are you planning to do about it? Are you planning on writing her back?" Chloe asked curiously

"I don't know what to do, love. What if he is coming to look for me? I don't want to be like my father. I think I would love to get to know him if he wants me too and maybe showing who his real father is. I can't let that piece out I'm afraid. He needs to know that he is only half-human. Would you mind if I wrote to her that she can tell him where he can find me?" Lucifer asked Chloe's opinion was always important to him even when he didn't listen to her.

"Of course you should tell him everything and I mean everything. I know it's hard for you to show your other side but he needs to know about it. I know you will be a good father someday just because you want to do better than yours." Chloe was still surprised how much Lucifer had changed over the years but she also knew that only a few people knew about his vulnerable side.

Lucifer took Chloe in his arms again, "What did I do to deserve someone like you loving and accepting everything about me?" before he leaned in and kissed her until her phone broke them up way to soon."

"Decker?" She answered immediately.

"Yes, I am with him. Okay, what is the address? We will be right there." Chloe said jumping in detective mode.

"We have a new case, Lucifer. You coming?" Chloe asked.

"I am right behind you, detective. I will write that letter tonight and deliver it myself. That way it can't get in wrong hands." Chloe had asked Lucifer to stay professional at work. They weren't going to make their relationship a secret but she was going to show the lieutenant that they could also work together.


	3. Why did you wait so long to tell me?

**Chapter 3**

Lucifer had always been a man of his word and this time it wasn't any different, he had written the letter and flown to the address in the UK. For him, it was a flight of seconds if he flew full speed.

A car stopped in front of that same house only six hours later. Gary held his steering wheel with two hands, so tight that the knuckles of his hands turned white. He looked down while he sighed deeply. They had a ride of two hours behind them, Two long, silent hours. Gary hadn't spoken for one word the whole ride. Miranda knew that he had a hard time accepting what his mother had written him so she had tried to talk to him about it during the ride but she quickly understood that he didn't want to talk about it. She even had tried to lift his mood but nothing worked.

"Everything will be alright, babe," Miranda said lovingly while she lay her hand on his leg.

"I don't if this is such a good idea, Miranda. I don't know how I will react once I am inside and why did this man never kept in contact with us?" Gary said angrily.

"I am here with you, Gary. You got my support." Miranda said softly trying to be a rock for him. She couldn't understand what he was going through. Hearing after forty years that you are a product of a one-night stand, that the man you thought was your father wasn't your father at all.

Gary placed his forehead on the steering wheel and sighed again, searching for every inch of calmness he could find. He was angry with his mother but Miranda was right, she needed the chance to explain everything to him. It wasn't the cheating that hurt him the most but the fact that she waited this long to tell him. To let his father believe that he was his flesh and blood.

Miranda caressed softly over his back, "Come on."

Gary sighed deeply, "Let's get this over with!"

**Miranda *** Lucifer**

Lucifer walked into the precinct the next day. Chloe had just called him they had found yet another body this time in the park.

"What do we have today, detective?" Lucifer asked cheerfully

"Lucifer, how can you be so cheerfully? Someone has died again." Chloe asked agitated. She loved Lucifer with every fiber of her being but he could be too Lucifer for her liking, "Never mind don't answer that one." She said quickly before he could give her an answer.

"Where to, detective?" Lucifer asked.

"The park but I am driving, Lucifer. That way we don't get any tickets for driving to fast!" Chloe said quickly while she walked out of the precinct with her devil hot on her heels.

"What do you have for us, Ella?" Chloe asked while she looked at the body that was found behind some bushes.

"Our guy didn't wait long to stabby stab his next woman at the meter. He has a taste of quite large women. Just like the case yesterday she isn't killed here but there are no drag marks either so I presume that this person is quite strong. The murder weapon is the same, a large knife with a 4 inches wide blade." Ella said while she examined the body.

"So our criminal can't stand large women," Lucifer said unnecessarily.

"Do we know who this is?" Chloe asked ignoring Lucifer's comment

"No, like yesterday this one hasn't anything on her to identity," Ella said still busy with taking pictures.

"Let's go back to the precinct and search the database of missing persons maybe we can find something there," Chloe said towards Lucifer.

"Such large women should be easy to find if someone filled in a missings person report," Lucifer said while he followed Chloe to the car.

**Miranda***Lucifer**

Gary stood at the front door of his mother's house. They had moved here the moment both of them were retired. He hesitated to push the doorbell. Miranda sighed and pushed the doorbell instead, "If it's up to you we will still be here tomorrow and not pushed the freaking doorbell." Miranda was getting a little agitated.

'This is isn't…" Gary stopped the moment the door opened revealing his mother.

"Gary…" his mother said a little guilty, she knew she had broken her son's heart with the letter so she hadn't expected him this soon.

"I hadn't expected you so soon." She said a little nervous

"Well, you have Miranda to thank for that, mom!" He said a little short, "She insisted that I gave you the chance to explain everything to me."

Emily smiled thankfully towards the large woman on her son's side, "Thank you, Miranda."

"Yes, well, I give you one chance to explain everything to me," Gary said shortly before his wife could respond.

"Let's go sit in the living room and I will try to answer all your questions," Emily said softly with pain in her voice. She had never seen so much hurt in her son's eyes.

Gary stood in front of the window, he was staring at their backyard and the two labradors that were playing with each other, "I am listening."

Emily sighed, "Your father had just confessed to me that he had an affair with a woman from work. He told me that he would end the affair. I couldn't believe that he would do something like that so we had a huge fight."

"So you decided to do the very same thing?" Gary asked angrily.

"it wasn't like that, Gary." Emily retorted

"What was it like then? You got pregnant from the holy spirit?" Gary growled between his teeth.

"I was planning to just go for a drink, let myself calm down a bit and go back so I went to the pub where you have your restaurant now. I was sitting with a glass of scotch when he walked in. I was drawn to him for some reason. We started talking and for the first time in a long time I had the feeling that someone listened to me even with the fact that he had some problems of his own which are not mine to tell." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"So you decided to sleep with him, a man you barely knew?" Gary asked turning around silently.

Miranda kept herself silent, it was hard not to interfere but this was something between him and his mother. She needed the chance to explain and he needed the chance to ask his questions.

"He asked if I came with him for the last drink in the lobby of the hotel where he was staying but we ended up in his bedroom instead. I never planned to cheat on your father, you have to believe me." Emily pleaded to her son.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Gary asked silently

"Your father was so happy to have a son, I never had the same courage he had to confess my one-night stand. I never regretted it because it gave me you, son." Emily said softly

"Why did my real father abandon me then?" Gary asked curiously maybe the man wasn't worth being called a father.

"I never called him nor did I see him again after that night. I send him a letter the same time I had to send yours, so he only recently knows that you are his son." Emily said walking towards the dresser. She picked up the envelope she had found in the mail that morning.

"Who is my father?" Gary finally asked.

"Club owner in Los Angeles going by the name Lucifer Morningstar. I only knew him as Lucifer." She took gave him a picture that she had picked up together with the envelope, "This is a picture of that night." Emily said while giving him the photo with his mother and a man that looked just like him.

"I received this letter in the mail today it's addressed to you." Emily gave him the envelope.

Gary sighed and opened the letter. He couldn't be angry with a man that never knew of his existence.

Dear Gary,

Your mother would probably have told you about our one night together.

I was pleasantly surprised to know that something good came out of it.

I want to get to know you and some things are important to know about your heritage.

I am not forcing you to meet me at my home in Los Angeles because I find free will to important for something like that, it has to be your choice.

If you decide to come and meet me you are welcome to my club Lux. Your name is already on the VIP list so that you always have access and don't need to wait in line.

I hope to meet you someday.

greetings

Lucifer Morningstar.

Gary sighed and put the name card that was included in the letter in his wallet. He needed to talk this over with his wife but he couldn't deny that the letter made him curious to meet the man and that side of his genes.

TBC


	4. maybe you are a half devil?

chapter 4:

**Surrey **

It was two days now since his talk with his mother. He stood in the kitchen of the restaurant not coming out unless he had too.

Miranda had noticed the same thing, Gary was shutting everyone out. She was tired of that so she walked towards the one place he couldn't easily run from, his restaurant.

"Hi Clive, where is Gary?" Miranda asked when she didn't see him immediately.

"The same place he has been for the last two days, his kitchen. Miranda, what happened to him? He won't talk to me about it, what's strange because we talk about almost everything." Clive said worriedly

"I hope not everything!" Miranda responded.

"Oh God, no not that, but can you talk to him and why is he constantly playing with that name card, it a beautiful one but why does he need a card from a nightclub in Los Angeles?" Clive asked confused now.

"Sorry, Clive that's not up to me to tell," Miranda said before she walked through the door towards the kitchen.

She saw Gary with the phone in his one hand and the red name card with golden letters on the other hand.

"My biological father is named after the devil for crying out loud!" Gary said without looking up sensing it was his wife that had entered the kitchen.

"Maybe he had a father with a wrong sense of humor? Maybe you are the child of the devil and your half angel" Miranda responded not knowing how right she was.

"Don't joke about something like that, Miranda!" Gary said sternly, "What good of a man can he be with a name like that?" Gary's voice was soft now.

"Honey, give the man a chance, maybe isn't all that bad. He didn't know about your existence either." Miranda said seriously

"I know I should give the man a chance, but why am I so afraid to take the phone and call him?" Gary asked still looking at the card placing his phone on one of his cabinets.

"Maybe because you don't know what to expect?" Miranda responded softly while she stepped forward to where her husband was standing.

"Why don't we take a vacation and travel to Los Angeles? That way you can meet the guy and decide to stay in contact with him or not." Miranda said while she laid her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

Gary smiled at that, "Maybe you are right, we can leave in a few days. I will call in a replacement, I know a fantastic cook who just got fired because the owner sold the place and the new owner wanted to make a pub out of it."

"I think Stevie can handle the shop for a few weeks without me." Miranda smiled before she pressed her lips on his. A soft kiss that soon turned into a kiss full of passion.

"I love you, my lovely wife." Gary smiled leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, my sweet husband." Miranda smiled before she gave him his phone, "call him and let him know that you want to meet him, that we will travel to Los Angeles in a couple of weeks."

Gary took the phone and started to dial the number on the card.

**Los Angeles**

Lucifer sat at his piano, a scotch in a crystal glass on top of his piano, cigaret smoking in a crystal ashtray. His fingers sliding over the black and white keys, playing flying without wings from Westlife. Chloe stood in the door frame her arms crossed over her chest, smiling, she loved watching her devil playing.

She knew that he would nothing more than meet the man he fathered in the UK but she knew that the next step was Gary's to contact him. Gary was a grown-up man but she knew how he thought about little children, he loved Trixie but she didn't know how he would react when he knew there would be another baby on the way. She had gone to the doctor yesterday and he confirmed it, she was pregnant.

Lucifer smiled at her when he saw his girlfriend in the door of his bedroom, wearing nothing more than his shirt, "Are you feeling better, love?" He asked when he stopped the music and turned in her direction

Chloe walked towards the piano and sat across from him, "I am better now, but this isn't going to be the last time I will get sick." She sighed

"What did the doctor say then?" Lucifer asked worriedly

Chloe sighed, "Here goes nothing, I expecting a little devil."

Lucifer looked confused, "What?"

"I am pregnant, Lucifer." Chloe sighed not daring to look at her boyfriend.

Lucifer took her head in his hands and kissed her lips fiercely.

"You are not angry?" Chloe asked a little afraid.

"Why would I be angry?" Lucifer asked confused.

"Maybe because you don't really like children, calling them tax burdens." Chloe cried a little.

"Love, this is a child has you as a mother, of course, I am happy with this urchin. I grew quite fond of that other little hellion too, just because you are the mother." Lucifer whipped the tears from her face.

Chloe smiled, she should talk to Linda soon, being the first one of the tribe being pregnant of a little angel or devil in Chloe's case.

"Maybe now it's a good time to come and live with me officially. You know little Beatrice has her room here already." Lucifer said still holding Chloe's face in his hands.

"I think you are right, I would love to move in with you, Lucifer." Chloe smiled.

The moment was broken when Lucifer's phone rang, "A number from the UK." He said to Chloe before he answered the phone.

"Lucifer Morningstar." He answered with a smile.

**surrey**

Gary was shocked for a moment in how much his voice sounded like his own.

"Hello Mister Morningstar, my name is Gary Preston, I believe my mother already have written to you about me, I am your son." This took every inch of courage Gary had to say that. He tried to calm his nerves, supported by his wife Miranda.

"Well, Hello Gary." sounded from the other side of the line.

"I wanted to ask you if your offer still stands? We, that is me and my wife, would like to meet you in Los Angeles." Gary said still nervous this was his first contact with his real father.

"Of course, that offer still stands, you're always welcome here. When will you be arriving?" Lucifer asked on his side of the phone.

"I will need to make a few arrangements but I think we will arrive in a few days if that's alright with you?" Gary asked curiously.

"That will be perfect, I will let my staff know of your arrival, that way you can always enter the club day and night. You don't need a hotel I got enough room in my penthouse, you can stay here if you want to." Gary could hear Lucifer smile brightly.

Gary looked towards Miranda, who had been following the entire conversation. She nodded in agreement. It would not only spare them hotel costs but also gave Gary the chance to get to know his father.

"Alright, I will let you know when we leave the UK. I have a restaurant to run now, thanks for this chance Mister Morningstar." Gary said politely

"Please, call me Lucifer. I will see you soon." Lucifer smiled.

"See you soon, Lucifer," Gary answered. Gary put down his phone. The first step has been made.

TBC


	5. What do they want with my wife?

Chapter 5:

It had been a rough week but they made it, Gary had found a chef to replace him for during his stay in Los Angeles. It was a good friend of Mark, a great friend and someone he trusted to cook good food. He had asked Clive to manage the place as long as he was away. Miranda had it even easier, she had asked managed Stevie to manage her store, something she was doing with ease since they decided to be co-owners for her fun store.

"Here we are, Los Angeles. I don't know if this was such a good idea, honey." Gary sighed.

He was still nervous about meeting the man that had fathered him. His name wasn't helping either.

"It will all be fine, baby. Let's have some fun first, a little bit of sightseeing before we go and meet him. Maybe that will put your mind at ease. I always wanted to see the beach here." Miranda smiled at her husband.

"You are probably right. I am glad you came with me, Miranda. I don't know what I would've done without you." Gary smiled back. He had loved Miranda from a distance for 15 years but was happy she had chosen him over Mike in the end.

They made a taxi not knowing that they were being watched.

"When are we going to strike? This is a real beauty." Jack whispered towards his buddy Allen.

Jack and Allen both fancied tall women but that wasn't there only fantasy. Until now they hadn't left a single trail with their previous victims. They knew that the LAPD had nothing on them.

"Not just yet, it's a to a busy place, here. Too many witnesses." Allen whispered back before he got a good look at the man who was with him.

"Jack, Is Steve still watching the detective and that nutjob who calls himself the devil?" Allen asked shocked.

"I will call him just to be sure, why?" Jack asked.

"Look who is walking next to her," was the only thing Allen said.

Jack looked up and was as shocked as his buddy. In front of them next to their next target walked a perfect resemblance of the weird club owner, not as perfectly clothed and his hair was curly but they still looked the same.

"Let's follow them just to be sure they are related, maybe we can make some money out of this one." Allen laughed evilly before he continued, "We need to be sure though. Call Steve and see what he can find out."

"Can we just take the woman, already and look at the man later until we are sure he is that weirdo's son?" Jack asked their gaze never leaving their new victim.

Allen started their van while jack called Steve for an update. To learn that Lucifer was at Lux for the moment. His girlfriend had left an hour earlier. They both followed the cab with Gary and Miranda in the back of the car.

"Maybe I should call him that I arrived in Los Angeles. That way I can ask when he has time to see me." Gary sighed towards Miranda, looking briefly at his wife to turn his gaze back to views outside the window.

"That is a good idea. As long as we have some lunch first." Miranda smiled.

Gary rolled his eyes, "After we have lunch I promise."

"You are going to Lux right?" The cab driver asked.

Gary nodded, "Yes, we are here to meet Mr. Morningstar."

"If I may, there is a great Chinese restaurant only a few blocks from Lux." The driver said in a friendly voice.

Miranda smiled towards Gary and he knew what that meant, "Thank you, you can stop there then."

The drive was a short one. The cab stopped in front of a little Chinese restaurant called the Golden Dragon. Gary paid the cab with a good tip for the information he gave them on the way here.

Gary takes out his phone and dials Lucifer's number.

"Hello, Gary." Sounds cheerfully on the other side with the same British accent as Gary.

"Hey Mr. Morningstar, it's to tell you that we arrived in Los Angeles. When would it fit to meet you?" Gary asked his back turned to Miranda.

"I am at Lux the whole day so you can come whenever you want," the devil said through the phone.

"Alright, we will have lunch first and then we will be coming over. I am looking forward to meeting you." Gary said showing more courage than he felt. He didn't want to sound too nervous.

Gary turned back to his wife when something smacked him out cold, the only thing he heard was his wife cry for help.

Chloe took that moment to walked outside the store next to the Chinese restaurant. She had heard the cry for help only to see a Black van leave at a tremendous speed.

The detective crouched down next to the out cold young man, hearing a familiar voice calling his name through the phone. She took a look at the phone only to see that it was Lucifer he was calling with.

"Luce?" Chloe asked carefully.

"Detective is that you? What happened to Gary?" Lucifer asked worriedly. He too had been looking forward to this moment. He despised children but this was a grown man with his blood running to his veins.

"They knocked him out cold and they just took a woman, probably his wife. I will call you back soon, Luce. I think he's starting to regain consciousness." Chloe said to her boyfriend.

"Okay, you know what brings him to Lux we will take care of him, I will send Juan with a car. Where are you?" Lucifer asked more worried now.

"I am at the Chinese restaurant, the Golden Dragon," Chloe said.

Lucifer heard a faint, "What happened?" in the background.

"Alright, Luce, I see Juan, I will bring him over to Lux. I see you soon." Chloe said before she put down the phone.

"It's Gary right?" Chloe asked the young man.

"Yes, How did you know? What happened?" The man asked only now he started to remember.

"Miranda, they took my wife! We need to go to the cops!" Gary said in total panic.

"Gary, calm down I am a detective with the LAPD. My name is Chloe Decker." The blond detective said.

Chloe Decker? You are Mr. Morningstar's girlfriend?" Gary asked.

"Yes, and we are going to help you but first let's take care of your head. Lucifer's driver just arrived and is going to bring us back to Lux. I will inform my colleagues of the missing person unit there." Chloe said calmly while he helped the man up and in the car together with his bags. She took her place next to Gary.

This wasn't how he had planned his vacation. What the hell did they want with his wife?

"We will do everything in our power to find her back, Gary," Chloe said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Chloe, I can call you Chloe right?" Gary asked still worried about the love of his life.

"Of course you can. I think we all had planned meeting each other in a slightly different way." Chloe smiled.

"You can say that again." Gary sighed.

TBC


	6. You are the son of the devil, Gary

Chapter 6:

Juan arrived at Lux only minutes later. He stopped at the entrance of the nightclub. Lucifer had ordered Donald the bouncer to help Chloe with bringing Gary to the loft. The young man was still a little weak on the legs.

Gary placed his arm on Donald's shoulder. It was much easier. The dark bouncer was not only stronger but he was also a lot taller than Chloe.

The detective walked in front of them to open the door of the entrance and the door of the elevator.

They were only a few seconds into the elevator when Gary's body went limp again.

"Juan, look out he is losing his consciousness again." Chloe almost yelled.

Juan reacted immediately and picked Gary up in his arms.

Lucifer was waiting for them when the elevator opened.

"Quickly put him in the guest room," Lucifer said walking behind Juan and Chloe.

"Give him some rest, we will find out what happened when he wakes up," Chloe said.

"Did you see his wife, love?" Lucifer asked Chloe.

Chloe shook his head, "No, I came running out the store when I heard noise and I saw the van leave but I didn't see his wife, why?"

Lucifer took a sip from his scotch before answering, "I hope that his wife wasn't a tall woman."

"I see what you are getting at but we can't think the worst just yet," said Chloe.

Chloe laid her hand on his forehead, " he doesn't have a fever. Let's give him some rest."

"of course, love. I will be right there." Lucifer said looking at the man lying in his guest room. It was strange it was looking in a mirror. He let his hair naturally curly and he had no taste but he got a strange feeling with this human.

"This is how it feels like to meet your flesh and blood," Lucifer said silently before he turned around and wanted to leave the room when a groan stopped him.

Gary opened his eyes again. He felt the silk sheets underneath him.

"Where am I?" The young man asked still a bit dazed.

"You are at my Penthouse above Lux." A voice said. It was like hearing himself talk. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. He was shocked when he saw Lucifer.

The man in the three-piece suit and his hair neatly done but besides that he looked just like him. It couldn't be otherwise than that this was Lucifer Morningstar.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"Well, we hoped that you could tell us? My girlfriend found you out cold at the Golden Dragon." Lucifer said calmly but with his usual charm.

"Miranda…" Gary whispered.

"They took Miranda. I need to find her." Gary said in a panic trying to get up but in doing so he felt the dizziness coming back.

"You need to stay calm and rest a bit my girlfriend is with the LAPD. She will inform the missing person unit." Lucifer said calmly.

"I just called the missings person unit. They will be right here. Do you have a picture of your wife? Chloe asked who had just walked into the room.

Gary took his phone and showed her a picture of both of them at the airport in LA before they walked outside.

"This photo is taken earlier today," Gary said with a sad tone in his voice.

Chloe looks at the woman in the picture. She was only slightly shorter than Gary was and Gary was just like his biological father a tall man. Chloe became silent at seeing the picture.

"What's wrong, love?" Lucifer asked worriedly.

"Lucifer, can I speak with you for a moment?" Chloe said.

"Yes of course. I will be right back." Lucifer said before following his girlfriend to the living room.

"What did you find out?" Lucifer asked immediately

"Look at how tall she is Lucifer?" Chloe said trying to be calm. If they were right they needed to act quickly.

"What are we going to tell him?" Lucifer said knowing that he was bad at lying.

"Let me handle that. I will call back that it's urgent." Chloe said.

Lucifer nodded and saw Chloe take out her phone and he walked back to the guest room.

"What was that all about?" Gary asked.

"Something about a case we are dealing with at the moment," Lucifer said vaguely

"Has it something to do with Miranda?" Gary asked worriedly.

"We are not sure yet." Lucifer said, "We will do anything to find her."

Gary sighed, "There was something in your letter that you had to tell me about my heritage?" The young man tried to get his mind off his missing wife. He was sure that the police would do anything they could.

Lucifer sighed, "Yes, this is something that will be difficult to believe and I would understand if you don't want to see me after this ever again but it's something you need to know."

That moment Chloe walked in with the missing person unit.

"I think it can wait a little longer what I have to tell you. Your wife is more important now." Lucifer said.

Gary nodded and turned in the direction of the two new cops, "Hi Mr. Preston, my name is Nathan Easton and this is my partner Candy Cornman. We are from the LAPD Missing person unit." The blond man said.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Candy asked.

Gary looked at the dark-haired beauty and nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Candy asked friendly.

"We came to Los Angeles to meet with Mr. Morningstar we come from a little town called Surrey a little town in the UK. We took a cab but decided to have lunch first so I called to ask when we could meet. The taxi driver heard our conversation and recommended the Golden Dragon not so far from this place. We stepped out of the car and before I knew it I was knocked down and my wife was missing. The next thing I remember was Ms. Decker sitting next to me calling to Mr. Morningstar with my phone. He sent a driver and Ms. Decker called you." Garry said trying to hold his tears up.

"What was your purpose in visiting Mr. Morningstar?" Nathan asked.

"We both recently discovered that he is my biological father. So I wanted to meet him," Garry said.

Nathan nodded, "Can we use that picture?"

Garry nodded.

"That's all for now. the only thing we need is how we can contact you." Candy said

Gary gave his number.

"If it's alright with Gary he can stay here, as long as it needs to be," Lucifer said.

"Thank you. I would love that." Gary said. He didn't want to be alone right now.

Both cops nodded and left the room.

"We will find her, Gary," Lucifer said gently

Gary smiled, "I want to take my mind of things for now, can we continue our talk?"

Lucifer sighed, "If that's what you desire."

"Is it that bad?" Gary asked worriedly

"It's just hard to believe at first," Chloe said while she entered the room. She had given her statement before her colleagues had talked to Gary.

Gary was confused now. "What can be so bad that is so difficult to tell."

Lucifer sighed again, "Gary, do you feel different than other people?"

Gary thought for a moment, "Except for the fact that I am much stronger than I look, no not really."

"That's because you have celestial blood running through your veins," Lucifer said watching for a reaction.

"You are kidding, right? Like angel blood?" Gary asked confused.

"Technically yes but I am no longer an angel," Lucifer said carefully

"What do you mean?" Gary asked still trying to keep an open mind.

"You are the son of the devil, Gary," Lucifer said carefully


	7. You're not so different from your father

Chapter 7:

Gary was shocked by this news, "Did I just hear you right? I just thought you said I was the son of the devil? You are kidding me right?" The look of disbelief could be read in his eyes.

"I am afraid he is right, Gary," Chloe said her serious.

"You are telling me that heaven, hell, angels and demons are real?" Gary asked still in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I am saying, Gary," Lucifer said.

There was something about him that made you believe what he told you but it was just too strange to just take as the truth.

"You can't expect me to just believe that I am a half celestial being?" Gary said still in disbelief. He looked towards Lucifer and Chloe.

"I know it's hard to believe, Gary. I would understand if you didn't want to see me again after this is over. I just thought you had the right to know." Lucifer said with a sad sigh.

"I just need some time to think. I think I will go to the beach. I will come back but I just need to wrap my head around it." Gary said.

"I understand is it safe for you though," Lucifer asked.

"I am feeling fine now, thank you," Gary said. He wasn't fine but he needed some time away from the man who had fathered him.

Chloe thought back on all those times that she never believed him. The fact that he did believe it even a little was maybe thanks to their blood band. If anyone could feel if someone was telling the truth it would be his son.

"I will go with him." Chloe said softly, "I will talk to him."

**LUCIFER/ MIRANDA**

Gary and Chloe sat in silence at the beach. Gary was listening to the waves, staring in front of him. Chloe on her part was waiting for the young man to speak.

"I am not insane, am I? He is what he says he is." Gary finally spoke.

"Yes, he is," Chloe said to him.

"In my head, I am struggling to believe him but in my heart I know he isn't lying. It's like a missing piece of a puzzle fell in place. I just don't know what to think about him. He is acting so kind to me but isn't he supposed to be evil?" Gary asked.

Chloe sighed, "I thought the very same thing when I first saw that he had always spoken the truth. The only difference between us is that it took for me to see his true form to believe him, where you believe him without seeing the other side of him."

"So he has an evil side?" Gary asked.

"He can be cold and heartless if he needs to be but he doesn't want to be that man anymore, not on earth anyway." Chloe said, "Do you think I would trust him with my child if I even for a minute though that she isn't safe with him?"

Gary gave it a thought and knew Chloe was right. She didn't look like a woman who would fall for real bad boys.

"What is he like then?" Gary asked.

"He is caring, sweet and very protective over the ones he cares about. He is brutally honest and he is generous. He not only want to punish the bad anymore, but he also started liking to do good for the victims too. He is nothing like the one people believe he is. He may be once was but he never wants to go back to being evil. He is worth getting to know, Gary." Chloe smiled placing her hand on his knee.

Gary thought about what Chloe told him and decided that it was the right thing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Neither of the two sensings that they were being followed.

Jake, Allen, and Steve just waited until they were back on the street to strike.

Chloe and Gary were talking about how it was to work with Lucifer, how it was to know that he was alive for eons. She even confessed to him what she almost did in that the time that she believed he was evil. They had a good conversation until the light went out.

**LUCIFER/MIRANDA**

Hours later, Gary was the first one to stir. He heard some voices but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes just yet. The male voices were arguing.

"But boss we can make money with those two." one voice said.

"What do you mean?" another voice said.

"These are the son and the girlfriend of that rich club owner." The first voice said.

"Not the Lux owner I hope?" Marco said.

"Yes, that one," Jake said.

"You idiot didn't you listen to anything I said," Marco yelled.

"But boss, why not? What is so special about that guy?" Allen asked.

"He knocked a few of my best guards in the hospital. That was only because they spoke badly about his girlfriend. What do you think will happen when he finds out you got his freaking girlfriend and his son knocked out and hostage?" Marco yelled.

"What's done is done. We will continue with the plan and hope for the best." Marco sighed.

He could hear a sigh, "I am surrounded by idiots." before Gary shook his head and opened his eyes.

"That's two times in one day." Gary groaned silently. He wanted to rub his head but noticed that he was held to two and iron pole with his arms around the pole and held there with handcuffs, sitting with his back against the pole.

"Well, well, look who is awake. One of our golden chickens." Marco laughed.

"Come on guys we have other prisoners to attend to. Steve, Allen, watch these two." Marco said.

Gary looked around and saw Chloe sitting against the pole next to him but she was still unconscious.

"Chloe? Chloe, wake up." Gary whispered but it was no use. She didn't move.

Gary bent his head down in sadness the only thing he could think was the fact that it was his fault that they were here. If he hadn't found the need to go to the beach they wouldn't be here now.

"Don't think for one moment that it's your fault." Chloe suddenly responded.

"Chloe! You are awake." Gary smiled, "But how? How did you know what I was thinking."

"I know that look, Gary. You are not so different from your father." Chloe said clearly in pain.

"How will Lucifer know what happened to us or where we are?" Gary mouthed silently

"Easy enough." Chloe mouthed back, "I pray!"

TBC


	8. Dad, no!

Chapter 8:

Lucifer was sitting in his one-seat sofa, a glass of scotch in his hands staring in front of him. He was hoping that Chloe could convince him to give him a chance. This was an unknown feeling for him. Was this how it felt to be a father?

He looked up when a familiar voice started talking in his head. It was something he hadn't had for eons, not since his fall. Someone was praying to him and he knew exactly who it was.

Lucifer closed his eyes and listened carefully, the fact that she prayed could only mean one thing. Chloe was in trouble.

"_Lucifer, baby, we are in trouble. We were kidnapped the moment we came back home to you. I said we because they have taken Gary too. Call the precinct and help us, please. There are two guards here but there are more men here because they talked about another prisoner, if my feelings are right then I think they have Miranda too. I didn't tell Gary out of fear that I am wrong. We are still okay so far, Lucifer. Please be careful. I love you." _

Lucifer was so angry that the glass he was holding broke in millions of pieces. It was seeing the break in such a slow motion that he now noticed that he wasn't alone in his penthouse.

"What is it, brother? I don't have time for your nonsense, Chloe is kidnapped." Lucifer said impatiently

"That's why I am here, first it was to meet the child you fathered but when I saw your face I knew someone was praying to you. I know only a few persons who would do that and seeing your reaction I knew it must be Chloe." Amenadiel said.

"They have Chloe and Gary and probably Gary's wife too," Lucifer said a little angry.

"I am coming with you, brother. I will call the precinct first but what the hell am I going to tell them?" Amenadiel asked.

"What do I care, make sure that they come to the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city," Lucifer said.

Lucifer was pacing back and forward while Amenadiel took his phone. Lucifer hated lying so maybe it was better than Amenadiel called. He had done it before to mask their celestial origin.

"Daniel, it's Amenadiel. criminals have kidnapped Chloe and Lucifer's grown son Gary. I heard them talking about the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. In the old industrial area. I call you because I don't know how long I can hold Lucifer off." Amenadiel said.

"Alright, I am on it. Knowing Lucifer I will see you there. Please try to keep him home." Daniel said, "What am I saying it's Lucifer we are talking about. Stay out of trouble." Daniel corrected on the other side on the phone.

"I will," Amenadiel said while following Lucifer to his car.

The devil was driving way to fast not paying attention to the miles per hour, zigzagging through the traffic. Driving recklessly but he didn't care. Chloe and Gary needed him and that was all that mattered to him.

Daniel sighed and shook his head when he stopped at an old building with broken windows everywhere. graffiti coloring almost the whole building. The glass that was still in the windows looked dirty. They weren't cleaned in years. At the entrance of the building he noticed the black corvette, he knew that car. There was only one man in whole Los Angeles who could afford a car like that, Lucifer Morningstar.

Lucifer and Amenadiel walked to the building, it was strange no guards. They didn't know that Daniel was already searching the other side of the building. Lucifer's eyes were cold. He was at the edge of shifting in his true form. Door by the door he opened, he had opened dozens of doors and started to fear that he wouldn't find Chloe and his son on time.

Lucifer was about to open yet another door when a familiar female voice yelling out of pain made him stop. Lucifer closed his eyes and what Amenadiel feared would happen did happen. The chocolate brown eyes were gone and had taken place by eyes carrying the fires of his home, Hell.

He kicked the door in with such force, that door splintered in millions of iron pieces. Steve and Allen bounced back in shock.

"What the hell?" Steve said startled when he came back out of his shock.

"I couldn't have said it better, pal!" Lucifer grinned when he shifted into his true form.

"NO, NO!" Steve yelled in fear but Lucifer only grinned devilishly before he smashed the man against the wall at the other end of the room. Amenadiel on his part took the other on.

"Please, it was his idea. Please don't hurt me." Allen cried.

"You took people who are important to us," Amenadiel said before he smashed the man in his face, leaving him out cold.

Steve, on the other hand, was stronger than he looked, he felt dizzy the moment he woke up but he was still well enough to grab the gun that he was hiding between his back and his pants. He aimed for the man who smashed him against the wall. The fear in his body gave him the adrenaline he needed.

Chloe looked from the man towards Lucifer and back, "Lucifer, watch out!" She yelled the moment the shot rang through the room. A bullet drilled itself into Lucifer. Making him fall against a nearby wall.

"Dad, no!" Gary yelled. Fearing he would never get to tell the man that he wanted him in his life no matter who he was.

**LUCIFER/MIRANDA**

Daniel opened door by door until he heard one of his cops say, "Drop the gun!" The detective ran towards his colleague. He saw two criminals held at gunpoint by a group of cops.

"You are under arrest," Dan said while he and a cop slapped Marco and his companion in handcuffs.

"Steven, Rick, take them away," Daniel said before he walked to a woman who was gagged and tied up. He removed the ropes and the gag from her mouth, "Are you alright Mrs.? What is your name?" He asked politely.

"My name is Miranda Preston and I will be alright, sir." The woman said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute? You are the wife of Gary Preston? Lucifer's son?" Dan asked but he didn't have time to answer when he was called away to the other room.

"John, Ian, bring her to safety and take her testimony," Dan said before running to the other room. The room where Chloe and Gary were held.

TBC


	9. Beings like me?

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER**

Chapter 9:

Dan came running inside the room where Chloe and Gary had been held hostage with two cops hot in his heels. He ordered the cops to cuff the two bandits. He looked around and saw Lucifer lying against the wall in pain with his brother by his side. Dan walked to Chloe and untied her first before untying Gary as well.

Both Chloe and Gary ran towards Lucifer.

"Lucifer, honey you will be fine," Chloe said stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Chloe, listen to me, go outside with Dan and take Gary with you. I will be right there." Lucifer groaned. They both knew that Lucifer would heal if Chloe was far enough. Only Gary didn't know that.

"I am not leaving you, dad," Gary said with tears in his eyes.

The fact that Gary called him dad, did more to Lucifer than he would care to admit. He thought it was amazing to be accepted by the love of his life but being accepted by his flesh and blood made him feel weak and strong at the same time.

"I will be fine, Gary." Lucifer with pain in his voice.

"I am not leaving," Gary said stubbornly

"Let him stay, Lucifer, I will go and see if Chloe is alright," Amenadiel said leaving Lucifer and his son alone.

"I am sorry, I took off like that, dad," Gary said taking one of Lucifer's hands in his.

"I don't blame you, Gary. I am used to people running away from me. I am being blamed for all evil" Lucifer said

"That's the point if you were so evil you wouldn't come after us." Gary said, "I've given a chance to have another father, my real father this time in my life and I almost ruined it."

"Come on help me up here, will you?" Lucifer asked.

"Shouldn't you wait for the doctors?" Gary asked.

Lucifer shook his head, "I will be fine, come on."

Gary helped the devil on feet, supporting him to the exit where a surprise waited for Gary. There in the back of the ambulance with a glass of water and a blanket over her shoulders was his wife Miranda.

"Miranda?" Gary said a bit confused.

Miranda looked up, "Gary honey, I am so glad to see you." Miranda stood up and wanted to walk towards him but her foot slipped on the little stairs in the back and fell forward.

Gary who already saw what was happening closed his eyes. This was typical for his wife.

Miranda jumped up, "I am okay!" before she ran into Gary's open arms

Amenadiel had taken over from Gary in supporting Lucifer, who was still a bit weak.

Gary couldn't believe his eyes he was holding his wife again in his arms, "What happened to you?" He asked softly.

"Clearly, we've been kidnapped by the same people." She responded.

"You were their other prisoner?" Gary asked still not believing she was back.

Miranda nodded.

Gary looked around to see his father didn't need the support anymore.

"Miranda, I want to introduce you. My father Lucifer Morningstar." Gary said proudly.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Miranda smiled.

"Let's go back to the penthouse, there is something I want to test with you," Lucifer said

They all had given their testimonies before they were allowed to go.

Amenadiel drove with Lucifer to the penthouse. Dan was following with Chloe, Gary, and Miranda in the car. He would give them a ride to the famous nightclub before driving further to the precinct to finish up this investigation.

Lucifer poured himself a glass of scotch and swallowed the liquor in one single gulp.

"There is one thing I want to know, Gary. Did you have some experience with wings popping out of your back?" Lucifer asked seriously

"Who do you think he is, the tooth fairy?" Miranda said but everybody stayed quiet all looking at her with a serious face even Gary.

"Oh, this was a serious question?" Miranda asked.

They all nodded simultaneously.

"No, not that I know of," Gary answered the question seriously.

"Wait a minute, your name…" Miranda said, "You mean to say that I married the son of the devil?"

Again they all nodded at the same time.

"Oh okay, carry on." She simply said like it was the most normal thing in the world but she was dying to call her best friends with this news.

"Okay, so I need you to take off your sweater and your shirt," Lucifer said.

"Why?" Gary asked confused.

"We need to know for your protection if you have wing blades underneath your skin," Amenadiel said.

Gary sighed and took off his sweater and shirt. He wasn't as muscular as Lucifer but he was still well build.

Lucifer searched between Gary's shoulder blades and looked with a serious face in Amenadiel's reaction and nodded.

"Just to be sure, Gary do like we do and roll your shoulders backward," Lucifer said while he showed him and his bright white wings appeared. Amenadiel did the same thing and his dark wings appeared.

Miranda looked amazed but wasn't ready for what would follow next. Gary did the same thing as his father and his uncle and after a few tries sand, colored wings appeared.

Miranda startled so badly that she fell of Lucifer's Italian leather couch.

"I am okay," she said a little bit shaky. Her husband had wings. Chloe helped her back on the brown sofa.

"It's weird seeing it the first time but it will be the new normal after a while doesn't worry. I will help you adjust." Chloe smiled.

"Thank you so very much please thank you." rattled Miranda still a bit in shock.

Meanwhile, Gary looked behind him and couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't stop touching the feathers.

"Look out, if your wings are a bit like your father's then they are razorsharp," Amenadiel said with a sad smile.

"Why so sad? Isn't this a good thing?" Gary asked.

Lucifer sighed, "I am proud of you my son but we have a sister who hunts beings like you."

"Beings like me?" Gary asked

"You are a Nephilim." Amenadiel said, "But Lucifer and I will always be ready to help you and fight our sister, the only thing you have to is pray."

The end

I am going to end this part here but don't worry I am already thinking about a second part with a new adventure for Lucifer and his newfound son. Thanks for reading.


End file.
